Honeymooners
by sunkiss66
Summary: Honeymoon destination, preparation and admission of flight jitters. Contains no direct spoilers from the season, unless you are unaware of the main event of the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Good afternoon fiction readers!  
I haven't written anything in quite some time, but in the wake of the sixth season finale (for Canadians) I've noticed that there seems to be fewer fics than before. It would be great if we could launch some more and get into it again, because I adore reading the rookie blue fiction you have to offer.**

 **I have been desperately waiting for Sam and Andy honeymoon fanfics , so as I wait for yours, I will just share my vision of it.**

 **I would love to know what you think! And how about that finale?**

He watches as Andy frantically scrambles around her bedroom, peering over the rim of his reading glasses as she inspects two different bikini tops in front of her mirror and simply chucks both into her suitcase with a satisfied nod.  
Sam smirks as she repeats the same method of "selection" until her suitcase is layered with an array of colourful swimwear. "You know we're only going to be there for a week, right?"  
"You can never over pack bathing suits for the South", she turns back to face him excitedly with a grin.

Once things had started to fall into order with Marlo and the baby a few months after the wedding, a routine helped settle everything and everyone. Sam had his daughter every other week and during this time, Andy would help in any way she could. They were excited to eventually, sooner rather than later, start a family of their own.

The stability they were finally able to establish in their lives made for a great time to seek honeymoon hot spots for the newlyweds.  
After several searches online, Sam and Andy agreed that in honour of what jerry wanted for his own wedding to her best friend, they would vacation in Dominican Republic. When Sam had shared his idea with Traci and Andy, they had both teared up at the wonderful gesture. Traci assured him that Jerry couldn't have wished for anything better for his best.

A few days later their plane tickets were booked for a week's stay in Punta Cana.

With just 4 days before their flight takes off, Sam continues to watch from the bed as Andy empties the contents of her drawers in search of her summer clothing.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Got everything done yesterday, McNally", he grins as she gives him a skeptical look.

"Well I have trouble believing that you actually own a bathing suit".

"I'll have you know that I actually own a total of three, McNally", he holds up three fingers just to emphasize.

She climbs on her bed and crawls over to Sam, taking the book off his lap and setting it on the bedside table to scramble up to him. "You know, I'm technically not McNally anymore", she stares down at his lips until he cradles her head in his hands and gently lifts her eyes back to his. "You'll always be McNally to me, for better or for worse".  
Andy lets herself fall languidly against his chest and places a gentle kiss on his lips before she hops off "now back to business!"  
He tries to grab her hand but she scurries out of his reach "Andy, you practically fit half the content of your entire wardrobe in the suitcase, what more do you need?"  
"Well if you must know, this will be my first time out of Canada and I just want to be prepared".  
"Sweetheart, it'll be just you and me, and that's as perfect as I could ask for. Besides, the sun and good weather are just a little bonus", he adds sincerely, the look in his eye conveys just how serious he is.  
"I think I might love you"  
"That's great, McNally because I think I might too", he grins wide, he also love when they act silly, it's been happening a lot lately, this sort of post wedding bliss that's still going strong. Needless to say they both can't wait for the honeymoon.

Now that he has her attention, Sam thinks this is as good time as any to let her in on something he's been keeping from her, more specifically what's been worrying him about this getaway. "There's actually something I have to talk to you about".  
He can tell that she doesn't like the sound of that, what with the frown that immediately adorns her face and the way her brows just slightly knit together. She drops whatever trinket she was holding into her suitcase and walks over to him. "What is it?"  
"Come sit with me", he smiles reassuringly, although he feels a little nervous about the whole thing, "there's nothing to worry about sweetheart, I just want to tell you something".  
She sits next to him, a little further away on the bed than he would like.  
He clears his throat. Although he's practice this conversation many times in his mind, he still quite know how to start.  
"Sam?"  
And it's the sound of her voice that pushes him to take the plunge, after all there's no one in this world he trusts more.  
"Remember how I react when I found out that Jerry's wedding was going to be out of the country?" He waits for her nod before he continues. "It's not because I prefer City Hall or that I'm opposed to marriage, not anymore at least" he winks at her, and she takes his hand in both her hers, "the truth is McNally I'm just not into the whole flying part of traveling, the idea if being in a plane actually scares the crap out of me".  
"Oh Sam, why didn't you tell me?" She brings his hand up to her lips and place a soft kiss. "We don't even have to go there if you don't want to, I'd be happy with just staying here, with you, like you said that's all that matters".  
He knows for one that she can't wait to visit somewhere new, especially somewhere tropical, warm. And he wants to this, for Jerry too. He even plans on packing his pocket watch.  
"What is said McNally, about you making me a better man, is true. And I feel like I can do this with you, I want to try, with you by my side".  
She gives a watery smile and he knows he did the right thing by telling her. She finally closes the distance left between them. He sighs when their lips meet, finally feels the weight lift off his shoulders. Andy moans when he brings her closer, kisses her properly and feels her tongue peek out.  
"Besides", she grins, both feeling light from his admission, "if you do start to panic or something, we could just fill you up with Gravol or sleeping pills. Did you know that they also serve alcohol?"  
He rolls his eyes, but can't wipe the smile off his face.  
"I'm glad that you only have my well-being on your mind", he says sarcastically.  
"My pleasure"  
"Thanks for having my back, McNally and for understanding".  
"For better or for worse right? Wouldn't have wanted you to miss out on the attire I bought for our honeymoon nights", she says in a teasing tone, but he knows she's dead serious.  
"Is that so?" His voice drops an octave and he runs his warm palm up her thigh.  
"Let's just say that suitcase isn't only filled with bathing suits, lacier articles could be in there somewhere".  
"Now this I have to see".

She jumps back off the bed again and checks the content of her suitcase once more. She shuffles a few items around, muttering under her breath about not forgetting anything. With everything seemingly in place, she closes it up with a brilliant smile.

"I can't wait you know".

"That's makes two of us McNally".

Only a few more days.

 **So what do you think, shall I continue? If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am truly so thankful for your reviews and responses! Wow, I never expected so much feedback, but I'm thrilled to see so much love for my favourite couple. Here it is for the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much!**

I am truly so thankful for your reviews and responses! Wow, I never expected so much feedback, but I'm thrilled to see so much love for my favourite couple. Here it is for the next, I hope you enjoy it just as much!

"Good morning passengers, your captain speaking, we will be taking off shortly, just a friendly reminder to keep your seat belts fastened until the seatbelt light is turned off. It's a four hour flight to the Punta Cana international airport. Local temperature is 26 degrees Celsius this morning already, with a clear sky it should be a hot one today folks. Thank you for choosing Air Canada and we hope you enjoy your flight".

Sam couldn't decide if he wanted his shutter open or closed. Did he want to be able to see if something went wrong or just be oblivious to any kind of malfunction?

"Just open it back up when we start to see the ground. That'll be impressive, right?" Andy tries to sound encouraging as she reaches over Sam and slides down the oval shutter. She had let him choose whether he wanted to be by the window or not. For the past two days she had been trying to think of ways to put him at ease and take his mind off things. She bought a small stack of various car magazines that she was keeping in her purse and even thought to bring him Gravol to get him to sleep if he couldn't on his own. After all they has been at the airport since five this morning.

Sam simply nods his head and closes his eyes, slowly leaning back against the head rest. He knows he's acting like a child, but he simply can't help it, his heart feels like it's pounding out of his chest, wonders if people can actually hear it over the sound of the engines that just started to roar to life.

As the flight attendants make their way down the aisle one last time to make sure seat belts are buckled and overhead compartments are stowed, Sam knows that in a few moments he will no longer be on land, he will no longer be in control of what happens during this flight. And that is enough to terrify him.

He breathes in through his nose and exhales loudly as the plane makes its way up the runway, picking up speed as it goes. He can't see it, but he can feel the pull, like gravity pushing him back against his seat. He knows he needs Andy, has to put his ego aside and let her help him. He reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together, keeps her hand in a tight grip.

She leans her head against his shoulder, "Sam, you're doing great".

"We just took off McNally, there's still three hours and fifty eight minutes left".

She rolls her eyes at his pessimism and squeezes his hand, "well, still".

"Thank you sweetheart, but I still can't believe they made me take my shoes off going through security... again. What is it about me that looks so damn suspicious".

"Your intense gaze and rugged good looks I'd say".

He gives her an incredulous look, "well Sam it probably had something to do with how twitchy you were, you wouldn't stand still".

"It's called being nervous McNally"

"Exactly my point. Nervous about what? That is what they had to figure. Come on Detective, you know better than that", she pecked his cheek and throws a wink his way.

He can't help but grin back. This silly girl, his wife, managed to take his mind off the flight for a few moments.

"Tell me about something", Sam asks seriously.

"Tell you about what?"

"Anything, just talk to me, please, it's kinda helping".

"Ok well what do you want to know?"

"How about our first shift together".

"Oh you mean when I thought blowing your cover meant the end of my career before it even started?"

"Yeah, that one", a grin spreads across his face as he looks at her, a teasing twinkle in his eye. He will never forget his first shift with her, it was the beginning of everything for him. He would just like to hear it from her perspective. Besides, they had the time right now.

She rolls hers eyes and shakes her head. "Come on McNally, just tell me what you were thinking, how it was and..."

"I was thinking you were a complete douche", she cuts him off.

"True, but that can't be all".

"It's not", she concedes. "That day I felt like I wanted to cry, like the universe was out to get me by pairing me up with you".

"Can I tell you a little secret", he asks, when she nods he continues, "I asked Boyco if I could be your TO. If he was going to force me into training officer duties, then it had to be you".

Her eyes widen, "why would you do that?"

"I saw it in you Andy, even in your terrified look when you knocked through door of that awful building, you had that fire in you, and I wanted to be the one to watch it grow".

"Sam...". She presses her lips against his and he brings his hand up to tangle through her hair to keep her right where he wanted a little longer.

"Now, tell me"

"Well, I really did think you were a jerk. At first. And then, I didn't want to be, but I was a little impressed by how passionate you were about the job"

"Just a little?"

"Ok, maybe a lot", Andy admits.

"Just how you dealt with Emily, and confronting Anton like that, of course you needing me to save you only made the day that much more perfect".

"What can I say McNally, we've been a match made in heaven from the start".

"You were so brave, Sam. Just like you are right now. And I knew by the end of that day that I wanted to be the kind of cop you were. And a few years later I knew I wanted to be your wife".

"You are something you know that?" Sam brings Andy's hand up to his lips and kisses each knuckle while keeping his eyes on her.

"Do you want to know something else? That night in the parking lot", she drops her eyes to gaze at his full lips, "I wanted you to kiss me so bad".

He leans in closer, feels her hot breath fan out against his cheek, so he leans a little closer just to feel it brush his lips. "Lucky for you, you can make up for".

Andy glances at the surrounding passengers, all sound asleep for the most, others with their eyes fixed to various phone and laptop screens, with earphones blocking out everything coming from the outside.

"You know what could entertaining?" Andy slyly runs a finger down the front of his short sleeve button up, expertly popping the bottom one open.

"How about we..."she cuts her eyes over to the bathroom a few rows behind them.

Sam quirks an eyebrow, daring her to lead the way".

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your captain speaking, we're about to start landing so the seat belt lights will be back on. Please remain seated until they are off again. On behalf of our whole team, we thank you and hope you enjoyed the flight".

"I guess it'll have to wait until the flight back, McNally", Sam winks and holds Andy's hand tightly in preparation for landing. He opens the shutter: at least he can see the sand.

 **So what do you think? And please share your ideas, I would love to hear them!**


End file.
